memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Nathan Samuels
Minister Nathan Samuels was a male Human and high-ranking United Earth government official in the 2150s. Early life Samuels' father died in a freighter accident when Samuels was eighteen years old. Feeling anger and resentment towards the pilot, who was Denobulan, Samuels joined the extremist xenophobic group Terra Prime. Eventually, he left and distanced himself from the organization in subsequent years, ultimately finding their viewpoint unacceptable. Coalition of Planets Samuels witnessed in horror the Xindi attack of 2153, wherein seven million Humans were killed. He believed, following the attack, that Earth's survival depended upon creating alliances with other worlds. He would work toward that goal, building upon the foundation that Jonathan Archer was building when he successfully fostered cooperation between Vulcans, Andorians, and Tellarites, species who had historically been at odds with each other. In 2155, Samuels presided over discussions in San Francisco between delegates from several planets regarding membership within a proposed "Coalition of Planets" and set an ambitious goal of six weeks for drafting a charter. During talks, a nurse, Susan Khouri, entered the room and died of wounds sustained from a phase-pistol. When Samuels learned that Khouri was affiliated with Terra Prime, he asked Starfleet investigators to keep that fact hidden, as it could derail talks. He was forced to have investigators share their information with Archer's crew, however, when Archer confronted him with his own past with the group, possibly damaging his political career. ( ) Unfortunately, the talks were soon interrupted when Terra Prime's leader, John Frederick Paxton, hijacked the verteron array on Mars and threatened to destroy Starfleet Command if all non-humans did not leave the solar system. Samuels learned of this with all the alien representatives via Paxton's broadcast, which he ordered blocked immediately, but it was impossible. Further, he learned that the Vulcan and Andorian embassies were surrounded by protests, suggesting it is a coordinated effort. This cast doubt with the ambassadors, including Soval and Thoris. Samuels informed Archer that the United Earth Council had ordered that the array be destroyed. Archer objected, noting that, if the array were destroyed, it could cause a massive explosion that would also destroy Utopia Colony. Instead, the Council allowed Archer to take a team into Paxton's facility on a mission to regain control of the array. When it appeared that they would not succeed in time, however, Samuels attempted to order Hoshi Sato, who had been placed in command of Enterprise, to destroy the array. But, Ensign Sato stood up to Samuels citing Starfleet regulations that stated that he did not have the authority to give her orders or to relive her of command. But, destroying the array proved unnecessary, as Archer was able to take control at the last second. After the crisis with Terra Prime was averted, Samuels assembled the delegates once again and appealed to them to continue talks, noting that they can't allow the Humans' past to win over their future. He then turned the floor over to Archer, who made an impassioned plea with them to not abandon the Coalition. Archer was successful, and negotiations for the alliance went forward. ( ) Apocrypha In the novels, Samuels was established as the United Earth Prime Minister. External link * de:Nathan Samuels Category:Humans Category:Earth government officials